A Boy and his Wand
by Sebastain Percival Wulfric
Summary: When Sebastian is looking for his long lost friend, he tells his story of how he came to be the master of the Elder wand. Bad at descriptions and this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it.


It was a very cold winter day. The kind of day where you want to just sit inside, next to the fire, talking with your family and having a good time. This time, however was not spent in such a way. I had no other choice but to walk up the mountain and search for the hidden corridor that held the final ingredient for my own friend's renewal.

As I searched for the hidden cave in the mountain, I pulled from out the sleeve of my robe my wand. A very powerful wand that belonged to my grandfather. I recalled the day that my father had found it.

I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts, eating with my best friend Thanatos as the morning owl posts came. I looked up and saw my own black owl Khonsu heading towards me. I held out my arm just before he ended up in my bowl of corn flakes and he landed on the end of my arm. I took the roll of parchment from his leg and red it aloud to Thanatos. It was from my father.

_Dear Sebastian and Thanatos,_

_I want you both to come home tomorrow._

_I understand that is when you leave for the Easter holidays._

_I have something that you would both want to see._

_Brian Dumbledore_

I looked up and saw my friend grinning from ear to ear.

"What'd you think it is?" Thanatos asked, not taking his eyes off of me, "He made it seem like he had found Atlantis or something."

I rolled my eyes, "He probably made some stupid wand that contains some new sort of magical item that he got from a Hungarian merchant. But, I guess it would be nice to go see your brother again."

"Yeah," Thanatos said, "He thinks you're Ra or something. Bloody annoying little git."

We arrived at my father's house the next day just before sunset. He had met us at the train station and apparated us to his wand shop. It was a small building. Filled mostly with wands that he made himself. But, in the corner, lying on his desk was a wand that was unlike any I had ever seen. It was made of some type of tree that had small indents in the wood, mostly circular shaped. It looked to be about fifteen inches long and carved hastily with a pocket knife. The carver had left six parts of the wand untouched. Six bumps that got bigger as they came closer to the base of the wand. On the bottom, it had a small insignia engraved. A triangle with a circle inside it and a line separating the two half's directly from the point of the triangle. I looked at Thanatos and saw that he was looking at me. We both knew what this thing was.

"I found it just hours before I wrote you two," My father said, clearly excited. "It is definitely a wand. I can not detect what it is made of though. It won't work in my hands. You try it, Thanatos."

I looked over at my friend and he immediately picked up the wand and walked outside the hut. He pointed the wand at a nearby tree.

"_Augarus Temperus_." He whispered, nothing but a small spout of fire came from the wand. He looked at my father, who looked very disappointed.

"Well," My father sighed, "I guess it wasn't meant for you either, Thanatos. Sebastian, why don't you try it?"

Thanatos handed me the wand and as soon as it touched my skin I heard a voice in my head.

"_Ah, My own flesh and blood. This wand shall serve you well, my grandson. Use it carefully, and do not use it for any evil…" _

I recognized the voice of my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore. I knew he had owned this wand. It now belonged to me. I pointed it at the same tree Thanatos had tried to incinerate.

"_Avada Kedavra_." I said, and instantly a huge blast of green came from the tip of the wand and hit the tree, killing the both the tree, and the squirrel that was sitting on one of the branches.

I turned around and looked at Thanatos; his face was frozen in awe. My father stood behind him, grinning. "Well! I knew it had to work for someone! You can keep it, Seb. If it only works for you, then, I have no use for it."

I stopped in front of a supposedly solid wall of stone. Though I knew better. I raised my wand and spoke, for the first time in years. "_Finite Incantantum_." And I walked into the cavern that had been revealed. There, on the floor was a small figure. Easily the size of a baby, but not human at all. It looked up as I moved into its view.

"Thanatos," I said as I looked at the figure before me. It seemed to be smiling, but its face was too distorted for me to be sure.

"Sebastian, my old friend. I have been waiting for this day…" It said weakly. He knew exactly why I was here. We both swore to each other that we would commence the ritual, so we shall both remain immortal forever.

"I have come to your place of hiding, my friend, to rescue you of your current state. To give you back your body. My friend, Lord Thanatos Thomas Riddle. I have come for you to lead by my side, the greatest magical empire since the Pharaoh's." I said as I bowed, picking him up and holding him in my arms. "I, Sebastian Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, will see to it that my best friend will rise again."


End file.
